epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Parody 10 Boredom (wolf) (Tik Tok)
Hey guys and by my surprise, Boredom got the most votes even after Smells like Meatholls return, and Dont stop being Awesomes votes from the other poll before that, but I'm actually glad you chose this one as it is my favorite Parody so far, don't know why, it just is, so please enjoy. NOTE Wolf, I'm sorry but I couldn't wait much longer for a response, I know you didn't want this released yet, but the song is the complete opposite of what you think it's gunna be, so I hope you enjoy as well and if you don't, sorry Boredom If you don't know Tik TOK: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GQ3f9UfTcVQ Wake up in the morin' knowin' I want more, Get on my laptop, get my camera, ready to record. Before I start, make sure I have my Butter Sword, Cause on the ERB wki chat, I end up getting bored. I'm talkin' bout, me always puttin' 3 dots (dots) People be linkin' a lot (lot) Guess chat today isn't really what I thought (thought) Everyone be talking' except me But they don't know I'm record-ing And that what they'll always think. Coupe kicking Wachow and Meat is trollin' chat, Loygan is flirtin' with NF, which makes Four pretty sad. Boredom, there's nothing to do, why am I even here now? Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh Weavile, calls me Emo, AwesomeGamer is AFK, NightHawk, is with Sierra and Coder has random things to say, Boredom, there's nothing to do, why am I even her now? Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh Everyone, seems to like my vids, even though I don't talk, MSV, never got in a vid, cause he's straight outta luck. I really wish, I could get involved in a conversation, But it's kinda hard to do that, cause they always be playin' I'm talkin' bout, nobody ever being seri-ous, And people always be makin' a big fuss. Over nothing, that really sucks (sucks) But really what do I do here? (Here) I'm not just gunna read chat and stare. I'm waiting til something comes up But nothing ever comes up (up) Nothing ever comes up. Labtux, doin nothing, Fire be makin' everyone laugh, CE, wants devil for Admin, CW does not want that. Boredom, there's nothin' to do why am I even here now? Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh Yn-kr, is in chat, but it seems like he's away, Nick is, talkin bout WachWeek to Shoop and MrA. Boredom, there's nothin' to do why am I even here now? Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh. You guys want more vids But what do I record? You guys keep givin' me nothing. I want to record, Really I do, but you keep givin' me nothing You guys want more vids But what do I record? You guys keep givin' me nothing. With my head up Ill record some stuff And I'll make sure you will get something. Now, the Vid don't start till I join chat. Piet is, tryin' to tell jokes, but completely failing, Flare is, being pedo, while Cacola's makin' beats. Boredom, but not anymore, I see its a real chat now Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh BTTF, YTK, Both talkin' bout Doctor Who, Jacob, and TK both have nothing to do, Boredom, but not anymore, I see its a real chat now Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh Song End FINALLY, you guys might've gone through that is 2-3 minutes, But apparentally, High ass random ADD kicked in and I got sidetracked by fucking everything ;-; ...this took me 2 hours to type....but I hope you all enjoyed, especially you Wolf, I added the "not boring" at the end for you, so there was like a change and stuff like that, it wasn't originally planned. Next Time What do you want next? Don't stop being awesome, focuses on all Awesomes(Dont stop believing') Smells Like Meatholl, focuses on Meat, (Smells Like Teen Spirit) This troll I have become, focuses on MSV, (this animal I have become) Category:Blog posts